Sin escapatoria
by Isakura Tendo
Summary: ¿Cómo llegué a estar en esta situación? ¿saldré de aquí? No encuentro la salida... pero yo Nabiki Tendo siempre tengo un aas bajo la manga ¿no es así? Este fanfic participa en el "Reto de apertura: personaje o pareja" del foro Mundo Ranma


Bueno, nunca había participado en un foro y no creo hacerlo porque ni cumplo ni tengo tanto tiempo de escribir jajaja de hecho estoy fuera de tiempo xD en fin, como no me gusta dejar compromisos a medias, aqui está este fan-fic raro y distinto a lo que suelo escribir, creo... no sé, es sobre Nabiki, y como dije este fanfic participa en el "Reto de apertura: personaje o pareja" del foro Mundo Ranma

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p>¿En que momento me convertí en esto? Tomo aire con cautela, porque no quería dar mi posición y camino despacio… a pesar de haber vivido tantos años entre las excentricidades de mi hermana y su prometido Ranma, ahora esposo, no creí que las cuestiones mágicas y de hechicería persiguieran mi vida… tanto me empeñé en no creerlo que ahora me veo involucrada en este embrollo sin salida…<p>

No sé si saldré de aquí con vida… momento, soy Nabiki Tendo, la calculadora, la fría, la inteligente, la que ve oportunidad en todo… eso es, debo ser inteligente… todo tiene una explicación lógica, hasta en las más extrañas situaciones hay una trasfondo humano… respiro profundo y camino con sigilo por el pasillo oscuro, no debo emitir ningún sonido… quizás no hubiera sido mala idea haber aprendido alguna técnica Saotome de escape en estos momentos, una sonrisa se esboza en mi rostro, seguramente para estas circunstancias no serviría esconderse debajo del suelo…

Escucho un ruido proveniente del extremo del pasillo y me quedo paralizada, nadie dijo que la misión sería fácil, al contrario, pero hablando de dinero no le vi problema al asunto, hasta el día de hoy he podido con cualquier trabajo que se me encargue, soy una profesional, siempre lo he sido… muy bien, al parecer sólo fue mi paranoia, me pregunto si realmente este anillo vale tanto, lo saco de mi bolsillo derecho y lo observo, parece cualquier baratija, una sortija que ni siquiera de oro es, lo sé al tacto… creo que es de un material moldeable ¿por qué querrían esto? No lo sé y no me incumbe, mi tarea es primero sobrevivir y segundo entregar esto a mi contratante…

Llego al final del pasillo, por la ventisca puedo deducir que el sistema de aire acondicionado está prendido, quieren llevarme a una trampa seguramente… no puedo fiarme completamente de mis sentidos… pueden ser manipulables… estoy en una encrucijada, si confío en la dirección del viento la salida próxima está de frente pero… ¡ajá! Lo sabía, es una trampa, este casi imperceptible olor me dice que es aire climatizado, muy bien… entonces deberé pensar en otra alternativa… no puedo usar luces ni sonido, entonces tendré que arrastrarme, menos mal que la ropa especializada que uso es cómoda y no causa fricción… me agazapo y lentamente avanzo, bien… puedo palpar con mis manos que hay otra salida del lado derecho… avanzo al lado opuesto, hay dos salidas más…

Esta vez debo hacer uso de mis instintos y mi razonamiento para salir de esta… no puedo confiar en los aparatos tecnológicos que traigo, eso me pasa por tacaña… tampoco puedo quejarme ¿quién en su sano juicio le vende utensilios "de espía" a una amiga sólo porque si? Solo Kuno lo hace, me obsequia prototipos y me vende la tecnología que lleva a cabo su compañía, finalmente me lo debe, yo fui quién le recomendó invertir en ciencia y tecnología… y ¡voilá! Ahora es de los más ricos del mundo, pero también es de los más peligrosos… no sólo los gobiernos lo buscan para comprarle su armamento o como él dice "sus equipos especiales"… también muchos otros… que no buscan la paz mundial precisamente…

…

…

…

Lo he decidido, iré por el último camino… me levanto con calma y doy pasos espaciados tocando la pared… llevo más de tres horas tratando de salir de aquí… supongo… sino fuera por mi fortaleza física y mental ya me hubiera vuelto loca… quizás no debí ser tan ambiciosa… quizás debí casarme como lo hicieron Kasumi y Akane… quizás no debí ser tan interesada… quizás… ¿desde cuando me volví nostálgica y sensible?

Los únicos seres que logran eso conmigo son mis sobrinos Ayumi Saotome y Satoshi Ono, par de delincuentes… sonrío para mi misma, me hubiera gustado verlos una vez más… ¿qué estoy diciendo? Yo saldré de aquí… pero ya tengo sed… y me siento un poco cansada… me siento y me recargo en la pared, sólo cinco minutos… y volveré a tomar el paso… si… sólo cinco…

…

…

¡Demonios! ¿Cómo no pude percibir el olor? Seguramente a través del sistema de ventilación propagaron el somnífero… ¿cuánto tiempo habrá pasado? Estoy a oscuras, no me siento mal, entonces sólo me dormí y me atraparon… busco rápidamente en mi bolsillo derecho ¡rayos! Estúpida sortija barata… ya no está… me la han quitado… ahora que más da… será la primera vez que no consigo algo pero vale más mi vida, así que trato de incorporarme pero una pesada cadena atada a mi tobillo izquierdo no me deja mover… perfecto, me han quitado todas mis cosas, me percato cuando reviso con mis manos mis bolsillos ¿cómo has sido tan descuidada Nabiki Tendo? O debo decir… lince dorada… apodo con el que me contratan, por lo sigilosa y cara… claro, si me vieran ahora…

¿Qué puedo esperar? Espero que sea pronto y sin dolor… sin complicaciones… como siempre he sido… me sonrío al recordar la mirada y sonrisa bobalicona de Ranma al ver a Akane el día de su boda, hice uso de mis contactos para que nadie molestara la ceremonia… ninguna prometida o pretendiente se atrevió a hacer algo… todos mis contactos los tenían bien vigilados y advertidos… o amenazados… como se quiera ver…

Recuerdo bien ese día… mi hermana tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y una expresión de paz e ilusión que no le había visto jamás… no… mentira… esos dos siempre habían tenido esa mirada… ¿por qué será que sólo existen algunas personas afortunadas que pueden encontrar su alma gemela? Pero que sandeces estoy pensando… eso del amor es una bobería… no… no lo es… también puedo recordar la expresión de Tofú cuando desposó a Kasumi… quizás si yo hubiera sido distinta… un poco más… como mis hermanas… tal vez… estaría en una bonita casa tradicional, con un esposo que diera su vida por mí si fuera necesario y con hijos que me hicieran la vida imposible cada día… no puedo evitar emitir un leve suspiro… definitivamente ese no era mi camino…

Mi camino… ¿cuándo decidí tomar este camino? ¿Cómo llegó a mí esta propuesta? … El espionaje ha sido parte de mi vida… siempre saqué provecho con ello, con mi habilidad de tomar las fotos adecuadas en las situaciones exactas, encontrar las cartas a las personas exactas… vender información… desde que recuerdo he sido buena con los negocios y he usado todo lo que está en mis manos para que las cosas viren a mi favor…

Pensé que una carrera en negocios podría pulir mis cualidades, el periódico escolar sólo era un hobbie en la Universidad y un negocio secreto… ya que siempre podía utilizar mis fuentes "anónimas" para mis chantajes y negocios personales… quizás el día de hoy estoy saldando mi karma con el mundo…

Nunca le he hecho mal a nadie… simplemente he sacado provecho… bueno… ha decir verdad deberían incluso darme las gracias… si no fuera por mi chantaje a Daisuke sobre el pago a Gosunkugui para que tomara fotos de Yuka, de ninguna forma se habría atrevido el muchacho a decirle a la joven que era bonita a sus ojos… uní a dos personas… claro que si me hubiera pagado a mi por las fotos yo habría callado… pero son nimiedades…

Ranma y Akane son otro ejemplo… recuerdo que instalé cámaras en la habitación de mi cuñado durante la Universidad, si que se ejercitaba el muchacho… tenía fotos que incluso podrían haber adornado una bonita portada de una revista con Ranma de protagonista… pero no, la verdad las había tomado para Shampoo… esa chica china se quedó con las fotos y ¡no me saldó la deuda! … podía dejar pasar muchas cosas pero nunca una ofensa así, así que decidí jugarle una broma… un curso de photoshop más mis grandes habilidades dieron como resultado una foto comprometedora de Ranma y Akane en paños menores… y estalló la bomba esa vez…

¿quién diría que a partir de ahí mi hermanita y mi cuñado formalizaran su extraña relación? Quizás debería haber cobrado por eso… o al menos debieron agradecerlo… Shampoo le reclamó a Ranma enfrente de Akane, ambos quedaron completamente rojos con la insinuación… o quizás ¿ellos ya habrían tenido algo? Naaah… no lo sé… ahora que lo pienso con detenimiento quizás si… pero… Akane y yo vivíamos en el mismo departamento cerca de la Facultad y tenía cámaras en el lugar, al igual que en la habitación de Ranma… ¿cómo pudo? … ya alucino por la sed, si claro, esos dos ¿haciendo algo? Si tardaron años en besarse… y cuando digo años… fueron años… ¿qué fue eso? … calma Nabiki, no pasa nada… estás asustada… no… no lo estás… pero estar en una habitación a oscuras y atada del pie no ayuda a visualizar un panorama mejor…

Respira, eso es… calma ante todo… eso no fue un grito estremecedor, fue solamente mi imaginación… Gosunkugui me advirtió que el trabajo era complicado, ahora entiendo porque accedió cuando dije la suma de dinero que pedía…yo nunca pregunto para que quieren las cosas que me solicitan, simplemente como vil ladrona lo tomo y lo llevo a quién lo pague… quizás no sería tan mala idea aceptar ese puesto gubernamental, al menos tendría un nombre mi trabajo, sería una espía y lo haría por una causa más allá del dinero… vaya, que blanda me volvió un día… ¿yo pensar en no ganar dinero? La verdad es que a los espías deben pagarles bien ¿no es así? Arriesgan su vida e integridad… como lo hice hoy, podría decir que soy una espía a sueldo… ladrona a sueldo más bien…

Me agacho y toco el piso, hay un líquido algo viscoso… casi podría apostar que es sangre, pero no la mía… no me siento herida… quizás una persona estuvo antes aquí… quizás es la que gritó hace un momento… quizás la están torturando… rayos ¿qué me espera? ¿por qué me metí en esto? Pudo haber sido una elección más inteligente hacer negocios pero no… ese día Kodachi Kuno cambió mi existencia… nunca me había "ensuciado las manos" pero la oferta monetaria era mucha… ese día al salir de la Facultad me esperaba con un fajo de billetes a fin de que obtuviera del departamento de Kuno una antigua reliquia familiar, todo empezó con eso… fue tan fácil… primero pensé que podía engañar a Kuno, engatusarlo, incluso seducirlo con tal de obtener el objeto… pero no había nadie en casa, así que sólo entré, desactivé las alarmas y tomé el jarrón… así empezó todo…

Kodachi Kuno tenía una amiga… una tal Asuka… quién me pagó por obtener un espejo antiguo de la casa de un exnovio adinerado… empezaron las recomendaciones y los grandes pagos, mis únicas reglas: me hablaran por mi apodo, tratar el asunto mediante una videollamada, así podía tergiversar mi voz y mantener segura a mi familia, y no meterme en enredos con el gobierno… sólo particulares… nunca había tenido un caso como el que me llegó justo hace una semana…

Gosunkugui, creo que era compañero de Akane en la preparatoria… en la videollamada me dijo que quería un anillo de esta casa, una antigua reliquia, para mí baratija… valor monetario no tiene… pero dijo que mágico sí, ni idea de como funciona la magia pero desde que entré por la mañana me topé con cosas que me recordaron a los años en que los Saotome día con día hacían de nuestra vida algo sobrenatural… lo tomé a la ligera… y ahora estoy aquí sin saber cómo saldré de ésta…

…

…

Quizás sea mi último día de vida y al menos confirmo que soy humana, que tengo alma ¿no? mis últimos pensamientos han sido destinados a las personas que realmente aprecio… no al dinero que dejaré de ganar por no haber obtenido el estúpido anillo… bien, si he de salir de aquí debo de dejar de lloriquear… escucho que alguien se acerca… no sé si implorar, llorar o mantenerme firme como siempre… puedo oír una voz conocida… no… ¿de verdad?...

…

…

…

- Caíste… - Me río con esa palabra dirigida a mi persona

- ¿qué quieres? – pregunté de forma áspera a mi interlocutora que tenía frente a mi…

- Nabiki Tendo… - no me sorprendo al escuchar mi nombre, quien quiera que me haya conocido diez años atrás sabría mi nombre al ver mi rostro

- ¿quieres que te aplauda por conocer mi identidad? – le pregunto de forma burlona a la mujer frente a mí– tal vez deberías darme el crédito por reconocerte yo a ti… tu voz es bastante característica Shampoo…

- Hermana de chica violenta estar en lo incorrecto - ¿cómo? Pero…

- Shampoo ser nuestra hermana – dijo una joven que salió de la puerta del fondo en la sala donde ahora me encontraba atada a una silla.

- Vaya… bueno ¿qué les parece si yo me retiro y ustedes se quedan con su anillo? Ni las conozco ni les afecto –

- Estás equivocada Nabiki Tendo… de aquí no saldrás… al menos no viva –

- ¿Son asesinas seriales o algo así? –

- Más bien somos las que haremos justicia - ¿justicia? Estas tipas están locas… quizás debí haber aceptado las clases de artes marciales que Akane me ofreció hace meses…

- ¿justicia? – pregunto indecisa.

- Por tu culpa se echó a perder el plan de nuestra hermana Shampoo para poder casarse con su prometido –

- ¿yo? – no tenía sentido nada… ¿de que demonios hablaban estas jovenes?

- Esa fotografía–

- Esperen… ¿quieren explicarme de que rayos hablan?-

- Nosotros ya sabíamos que Ranma y Akane habían formalizado entre ellos… antes de formalizar ante todos… -

- ¿de qué hablan? – entonces tal vez mis dudas de hace un momento eran ciertas… ellos ya habían aclarado sus sentimientos… ¿cómo se me pudo pasar eso? … ¿en qué momento fue? … claro… ahora entiendo el cambio extraño de Akane… después del curso de verano de la Universidad… pensé que había sido sola, Ranma si que era osado a veces… fueron juntos… o él la siguió… no lo sé…

- Nosotros somos Rin-Rin y Ran-Ran… hermanas de Shampoo… y clamamos venganza por ella –

- ¿de qué hablan?-

- Ya hemos hecho lo propio con Ranma y Akane - ¿Qué dijeron? Estas mujeres no podrían contra mi cuñado y mi hermana ¿o sí? No… no quiero preguntar que hicieron… no… el grito de hace unos momentos no era de Akane, yo lo hubiera reconocido… ¿o no quise? Sentí una opresión en el pecho… o tal vez… si… me pareció familiar… pero no era Akane… era Ranma transformado…

- La verdad es que Akane seguirá después de ti… te asustamos ¿no es cierto? –

- ¿qué han hecho con Ranma? –

- Lo primero que tuvo que haber hecho Shampoo después de darle el beso de la muerte…- contestó una de ellas

- o lo que nosotros debimos haber hecho cuando tan cínicamente nos engañó aquella vez… -

- ¿aquella vez? – pregunto

- esa vez que dijo que no había nada entre Akane y él - entonces una de ellas avanza hacia mí intimidándome con una de sus armas… - ¿cuáles son tus últimas palabras Nabiki Tendo? –

- Antes que nada… quiero saber ¿por qué yo? – de acuerdo… ya lo solté… soy una persona horrible y un ser humano despreciable pero ¿yo que tenía que ver en el asunto?

- por tu culpa Ranma y Akane aceptaron sus sentimientos antes de tiempo… antes de que pudiéramos separarlos con un hechizo que estaba en proceso… todo por esa tonta foto – ahora resulta que el photoshop es la causa de mi inminente muerte… que contrariedad, levanto la cara en alto – tarde o temprano lo iban a hacer –es lo último que digo y cierro los ojos con fuerza, imágenes recorrieron mi mente en segundos… mi madre… mis hermanas… tía Nodoka… el bobo de mi cuñado… tío Genma en panda… mi sobrina de bebé en mis brazos… mi sobrina columpiándose… mi papá… nunca pude decirles cuanto me importaban realmente… un golpe certero…

…

…

…

- ¿qué demonios? – digo al abrir los ojos, estoy en una cama… si, mi cama… espera… me levanto y me veo al espejo – pero si estoy en la facultad – todo fue un estúpido sueño… o pesadilla… si, ya recuerdo… estaba viendo una película con Akane por la noche… era de espías y traiciones… abro el cajón de mi pequeño taburete y veo las fotografías de Ranma… de acuerdo… mi conciencia habló en mis sueños… quizás no debería hacer negocio con las prometidas de Ranma… sonrío al espejo, es decir, a mi misma… ¿por qué no? ¿qué puede pasar?... ya es fin de año… mejor…

Salgo en mi pijama y con sigilo abro la puerta del dormitorio de mi hermana Akane, este apartamento es justo para las dos ahora que vamos a la Universidad… quizás mi regalo de navidad puedan ser estas fotos sobre su escritorio con la firme promesa de no meterme más con ellos, la verdad es que siempre he renegado de la magia pero no quiero pensar que mi sueño haya sido premonitorio… si realmente pasara eso no me lo perdonaría… mi conciencia esta vez fue fuerte y clara… cuando logro abrir la puerta veo una escena que prometería ser pagada por creces… de nuevo ahí la tentación de buscar el celular y tomar la foto pero sonrío y niego con la cabeza… doy un paso atrás y cierro la puerta de nuevo... ese Ranma… seguro buscó el punto ciego de la cámara que puse en la recámara de Akane… y por lo que vi segundos atrás no era su primer beso… si que es osado el cuñadito cuando se lo propone…

Me voy directo al baño… el agua caliente es reconfortante en este día… le hablaré a Kodachi para decirle que no me interesa robarle a Kuno ninguna baratija extraña… y le hablaré a Kuno para decirle que invierta en otros negocios, y si algo he de robarle será su tiempo… está bien… también su dinero… siempre puedo hacer que pague por mí la comida… si… seguro… no podré ser como mis hermanas y quizás no tenga alguien a quién amar con intensidad como ellas… pero de algo estoy segura… la lince dorada nunca existirá…

…

* * *

><p>Bueno, ya, fue lo que me salió jajaja espero haya sido del agrado de alguien n_n saludines...<p> 


End file.
